hardholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Trail From Matmar
Matmar, Habhat, and the trail to Hardholme.*** ' ' **------- Starring -------** ' ' *Carric Buckler Fallynde Maeve Rael ' ' -and- ' ' Fitz as: ' ' Fitz* ' ' The rest of the afternoon spent in Matmar is somewhat frantic. Fallynde and Buckler spend their time browsing the smithy shops and their supplies, looking to catch some deals on **Lavos Ore** and the weapons made from it. Buckler finds a gorgeous lavos-red Heater shield (it might be a little small for him) with unfamiliar runes etched into it; Fallynde wrangles a gorgeous lavos-red replacement for her handaxe. The two of them chat and haggle, arms flailing wildly, in an attempt to find common ground. ' ' Rael does what he can to obtain whatever secrets the Blue Hyla have that make these **Simsum Berries** so delicious in liquid form, while purchasing much more to return with. He finds what he considers the perfect wine - something so simple and elegant and complex and dignified and raw and earthy…. he can’t stop talking about it. Maeve pokes around on the outskirts of Matmar looking for naturally occuring **Parpar Root**, something she can successfully find a small amount of. She learns that the tip of the root holds a small shimmering yellow flower with 7 points. Carric meanders around the streets by himself, deep in thought. He’s been terribly quiet since the Thundercat incident. Fitz manages to gather a crowd of young Hyla around him;mud-swirl-shakes all around - the little frogs love him. He develops some form of understanding between them, and it isn’t long before he can be seen overcoming one of his great fears; learning to swim from a dozen young Hyla on the edge of the “Lake Blue” - Liblub’s common name for the lake. That evening a small feast is held with the Chieftess Habhat, your dear friend Liblub, and what you can assume are the upper echelon of the Blue tribe. A variety of fish from Lake Blue are spread out - fish-beasts of all shapes and sizes, and the table is filled with bottles of Simsum wine. The food and drink is prepared in typical Hyla fashion - fish-beasts stuffed with other fish-beasts stuffed with various vegetation from the lake. The wine goes down easily, and the food, while different, is fantastic in it’s own right. ' ' As the night progresses, Liblub plays his role as translator to various conversations between the party and Chieftess Habhat. He tells you how happy he is to be home, what a relief it has been to be welcomed with open arms, and how great *all* of this is. Fallynde inquires about the current Hyla conflict. Habhat informs you that the conflict itself has seen many forms over the years since the Masters have gone. The Red have lashed out before, but this time it seems different - as though there is an agitator. Habhat wonders if perhaps the hole-folk (you guys) have given them reason to be defensive with your recent excursions into their land? Liblub makes clear that Habhat is not blaming you, she is just trying to understand what would lead to these recent aggressions by the Red. The Blue have lost dozens of patrols and even seen Red aggression on the outskirts of Matmar - while doing nothing to provoke. The leader of the Red - Nebnex - has a peculiar taste for war. Rael suggests that perhaps bringing all of the Hyla to the bargaining table would provide an opportunity to speak of an armistice. Habhat agrees, it is something the Blue have tried for a very long time - unfortunately, there is no neutral ground. Habhat says the Blue, Green, and Red do not have the trust to have a collective meeting on each other’s territory - each of the tribes fear aggression by the others. The situation continues to get worse though - the Blue fear that the Red could take Matmar for their own. The Green city, Fipfit, has the benefit of being much further Southwest than the Red - it is more secluded than Matmar and not an immediate “threat” to the Red. Liblub explains that when he left home all those years ago, he had hoped to become a great warrior and unifier - he fantasized about tales of his might alone would unite the tribes. ' ' The group inquires about possible trade amongst the Blue Hyla and those in Hardholme - something both Liblub and Habhat perk up about. A treaty between the two cities could perhaps be what the Blue Hyla need to truly protect themselves against the Red - though it may provoke the Red further. Fitz wonders about the Leviathan - something Habhat clearly is not comfortable talking about. She explains that it stays in the marshes and must be a left-over creation of the Masters - though it only appeared 5-6 years ago. As the night goes on, you can tell something is bothering Liblub. He informs you that he will be staying here; his tribe needs him. His father has passed away and his mother is nearing the end of her life. He finds himself in a unique position to lead his tribe into a new age. He becomes very emotional and stands to give a speech: ' ' *“You all saved me from the brink of death. My own angels from another world - summoned to the City by the Hole. Sometimes I think the Masters brought you here just to save me… I know how silly that sounds. But these past months I have lived a life full of light that even the Masters could not imagine. I have lived amongst you all - and welcomed - as though I was from Davros itself. I know courage and strength that I had only dreamt of. I have only one remaining fear. I fear I will never know friendship as full as what I have experienced with you, Fallynde. You’ve taught me more than you will ever know. You **all** have given me a gift I can spread to all of my people - the Language of Friends. With it, we can move forward from the language of our vanished creators. I can never repay you for what you have done for me, all of you - but I can sure as **Davros** try! To the future of Matmar and Hardholme, together!”* ' ' The night descends into drunken Hylian singing - the group learns a deeply bellowed hymn, Liblub translates the name of the hymn as *“The Blue And Green And Red March Forward Behind The Masters Who Created Them In Perfect Balance To All That Surrounds Them”* - he tries to explain what the song is about but he’s totally wasted. The next morning is rough for a multitude of reasons. You’re hungover as shit, Liblub isn’t coming with you, and you’re about to spend another 15-17 days crawling through that awful swamp. Fortunately for you, the journey back isn’t nearly as horrific. The following are some points of note from the 16-day return to Hardholme: Carric is a changed man. Over the years you have known him, he’s kept his past a closely guarded secret. As the group sets up camp in the trees one night, Carric opens up. His recent near-death experience has brought some things into a drastically different light. He tells you of his life before winning the lottery; of the man Ander who took him in... of the murder and mysterious sheet music that he has been holding on to… of the pain he has been trying to hide for so long he feels the weight almost unbearable. He needs you all, now - more than ever; he knows this. You are his family, and he does not want to disappoint you. ' ' Fitz spends his time studying the lavos ore - and he makes a startling discovery! The ore seems to be more dense than iron, but also lighter - therefore figuring out that it would be a great material to use on the armor of his Contenders! He is also grabbing as much of the bioluminescent moss as he can- he has plans! Big plans! Maeve continues to rummage for root wherever she can - and she is successful. Between the root she found outside Matmar and what she has found on her way back, she has just about as much as was purchased by some other folks. Maeve approaches Fallynde often, the two discussing the apathetic nature of the Prime and what they can do to get them off their butts and unify Hardholme. Maeve also manages to grab some extra berries and seeds for Rael - as she spots them on the journey back. Rael does everything he can to keep spirits high within the group. A lot has happened over the past several weeks - some of it amazing. Most of it, deeply traumatizing. Rael takes care to tend to Carric wherever he can - the two grow closer still over the journey back. Fallynde is right there too, doing what she can to stay cheerful and holly through the mucky muck. Both Fallynde and Carric begin to refer to Rael as family - a trip like this can bring people so much closer. Maeve takes time to do what she can to bring everyone together, singing songs with Carric and Rael to pass the time. On the last week of travel, Bucker and Fallynde have become noticeably more smiley and giggly. ' ' On one of the final evenings of the trip, the group makes it across the river and sets up camp in the hills - taking care to avoid a Daemonwhite Tree infested with Batdusas. Fitz uses one of his handheld contraptions to continue his studies of this fascinating new ore. Buckler seems to get lost in thought as he stares at Fallynde, who is calmy chatting with Maeve about approaching Silas - Fallynde casually winks at Buckler. Rael and Carric single a gentle song - a reprise of the Hylian hymn they learned 10 long days ago. Maeve joins in, softly. The song swells with the crackle of the campfire. One by one, the group retires - save the first watch, Buckler and Fallynde. *''The camera slowly pans away from the scene, and looks off to the peaceful West. An ominous single drum begins to slowly beat as the camera begins to move and pick up speed, flying West just above the trees. The drum begins to beat more quickly. A fire-lit city on a lake comes into view as the camera descends on the scene below - the drum beating fastly. A thousand Red Hyla tightly spaced, armed and shouting. The scene quickly cuts to black.''*